


GB系列

by WendyFK



Category: GB系列
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK





	1. 我的下属是O

会开到一半，你就站起身头也不回的把门摔至砰砰作响，玻璃咯吱压抑的清脆响声吓得一众Beta员工半个屁都不敢放。

操，他妈的真让人上火。

企划案一周前就交稿了，Alpha和合作公司都交接完毕，可直到动工前一天上头的老总忽然否决了提案并狗屁不通指点迷津一样的要求一番，还让你们三天后就得重做一份出来。Alpha当场就黑了脸，奈何CEO是个俄国佬，脾气又死板又爆燥，软理硬理都听不通。

还是下属看你脸色匆匆召开会议看过员工们的备用方案。结果一个比一个狗屎，到最后你气的当场把方案拍地板上，踩着高跟鞋摔门而去又找了个公司里带绿化的角落抽烟。

你虽然经验足，也是公司里老人但输在太过年轻论职位也还是个分公司副总。Alpha猛吸一口烟，把气渡到肺里，焦躁的烟草味信息素蔓延开来又顺着鼻腔一点点喷出。满嘴燥苦，口红印抿在烟嘴，心情也没有好上半分。

Alpha生平就没遇上什么槛，读书时名列前茅大学也是保送，工作后虽然要面子没去家里公司接权但也是顺风顺水，没几年下来就升到副总的位置。一众Beta眼红却又因为你风风火火地工作能力不敢有异议。但最主要的，还是因为你他妈是个Alpha。

命运的天平几乎是一分化就彻彻底底压倒在你这边，Omega们讨好的媚眼、Beta妒忌的冷眼…即便是强调ABO平等的今天，你依旧强硬的挤掉辛辛苦苦大半辈子的Beta老员工接下新一任的副总。并且，你理所应当的不以此为耻。

黑墙瓷砖被烟喷的雾气缭绕，都快分不清是你的信息素还是二手烟的味道。下属走进的时候本能的被呛到，星剑一般的眉毛皱起，哪怕有不满也没动弹。西裤矗的笔直站在你面前，一九三的大高个黑压压就挡住唯一一扇玻璃窗前的光源。alpha没抬头，自顾自抖动红指蔻，把烟灰落在他黑漆皮鞋上。

“副总，回去吧。” 沉默了半响，下属说到。

下属是你半个助理，工作能力很强。跑前跑后半夜随手一个电话就能叫到那种，跟了你小两年也算忠心才敢在这种时候出来找alpha。

“ 滚 ” 你抓头发，半个眼神不给他。

下属还是没动，下属充满刚毅线条的脸庞微微垂下，那双熠熠有神的黑瞳直视你。他手里还揣了一个蓝色硬皮文件夹，黑西装刻板而严肃。不知道的还以为是某个年轻领导下来视察，他又说了一遍，“ 回去吧副总，都在等您。”

烟头被你狠狠掐在地上，alpha抽出他手里的文件夹一脑袋砸在下属额角。麦色皮肤顿时出了细密的血珠。鲜红一滴一滴渗入他眉角额心，那么棱角分明一张脸凭空生出几分美艳。他扭过头，看不出是怒是惊。

“ 我让你滚，听见没！”你已经开始不耐烦，葱郁地手指又要去夹下一根烟。可却是没了火怎么也点不着，心里的烦躁感更为加深，面色不善地瞪着面前不知好歹的人。

僵持太久你都怀疑下属是否要立在这儿成为一根石柱。可他微微颔首血也没擦，就从口袋里掏出一个打火机，弯下腰膝盖半蹲。毕恭毕敬地为alpha双手点火。

角落里静悄悄而下属的声音沙哑。

“不滚，您生气就揍我，有火就操我。直到您舒心为止，我都不滚。”

......

烟草被点着，从红唇里冒出一缕浓厚的白烟。你冲他吐烟圈，于是下属的脸在忽明忽暗下显露出来，那是一张成熟男性的脸，鼻梁高挺眉眼如剑，黝黑的眼眸里深沉而寂静。他的皮肤是晒过后的浅棕，搭配上垂落的黑卷发。让人联想到皮质沙发、太阳下的沙滩和咖啡豆的香甜。

他可真像个Alpha啊。

Alpha眯起眼睛，哪怕是踩着高跟鞋也到不了下属的鼻尖。

——等等。哦，你想起来了。

你的下属是个O，那种皮厚耐操的男性Omega。

虽说你的私生活混乱，但兔子不吃窝边的道理也还是懂的。而且想靠卖屁股上位的O不在少数，娇滴滴的女Omega、漂亮白净的男O……可你从来没注意过自己身边还窝着这么一只伺机而动的狼狗。

Alpha总算在下属静默地目光里开口搭理他。“ 他们让你出来的？”

下属当然知道你在说什么，那么多Beta，也只敢送一个Omega出来帮你泄火。下属摇摇头，  
蹲下捡起文件夹。“ 我自愿的。”说这话时他额角还在往外冒血，都快滴到左眼里去。

下属人高马大的就那么蹲在你脚下。他紧绷的下颚线离Alpha短裙包裹的边缘很近，可甚至再低下头一点又能吻到你红色高跟鞋尖。

Omega惯用的色诱伎俩，你冷笑。

“别捡了。” Alpha一脚把文件夹踢到绿化边，又用鞋尖去勾Omega下巴。他的颈脖连带喉结连贯成一道性感的线条，就那么上下起伏，有意无意的试图挑拨你的欲火。

“ 想挨操？” 

下属仰起头俯视你，漆黑一团的瞳孔聚焦升温，他抿嘴点点头。

Alpha一巴掌扇过去，“啪”的清脆一声。长指甲划过嘴角，留下难看的红印也抹干净半手血。

被扇歪了头，他依旧没有反抗或是半点零星生气的意味，像是一片毫无波澜的海包容你一切的暴行。

“ 我不上别人的omega。”

烟草味的信息素缓慢在空气里释放，Alpha口是心非的默许下属的勾引。

“ 我没有被标记过。”

他这么说着慢慢侧过颈脖，露出干净微胀的腺体，淡淡的苦咖啡味压抑着暴露在烟草里。没有你的指令，下属不敢释放信息素。他只能像条狗一样，趴在地上，等待着主人的施舍和命令。

你就这么睥睨的看着他，尖锐的红鞋尖顺着那性感的喉线探入白衬衫领，麦色胸脯鼓鼓地似乎艰难地迎接Alpha的到来。下属的呼吸变得浊重，他低下头那灼热的吻就落在你脚背。

这个骚货，你扯扯嘴角。

“ 转过去，趴在栏杆上。自己把裤子脱了。” 

他缓缓站起身，脸颊通红又血迹斑斑。像是为了实践自己的诺言，下属很快的解开皮带，背对着Alpha露出那早就湿的一塌糊涂的黑色平角内裤。肌肉鼓鼓囊囊地包裹在底下，勾勒出屁股优美的线条，和大腿根相连的部分明显看得出微翕的穴口。臀部挺翘而健康，看起来像某种软质磐石、摇摇欲坠。

你不抽烟了，转而欣赏眼前的美景。方才的烦躁也丢到九霄云外，却涌上施暴的欲望，想要在他臀部狠狠咬上那么一口，咬出血、咬的Omega发出难耐的喘息。而Alpha知道他是绝对不会反抗的。

“ 您来吧，我准备好了。”说着他撅起屁股，沉下腰。

下属平日里见谁都顶着一张禁欲脸的冷淡，信息素更是发清苦。Beta 们不止一次在他背后议论纷纷，说他是个没人要的Omaga。而Alpha才发现他有多骚，黑西装下是饱满颤栗的乳头、暗粉薄唇叹出迷离的雾气就连信息素也变为浓郁香甜的咖啡味。

Alpha的大脑充血，生殖器早就硬的发烫，蠢蠢欲动的在紧身裙内来回摩擦。

下属嗅到你的信息素，他僵硬地把腿分的更开，又用手把持在穴口之间。撩拨开自己湿出一片痕迹的布料，那暗粉色一张一合流着水的嫩肉就暴露在你眼前。Omega像个站街婊子一样，在Alpha注视下，不熟练地、紧张地微微晃动屁股。

你几乎可以确定他是第一次这么勾引人。而大脑里所有理智都在劝你，不能在这儿，这个时间，这个错误的地点和自己的下属来上一发。可Alpha的本能让你根本管不了那么多了。

阴茎插进的时候几乎是瞬间被湿滑软嫩地穴肉簇拥着包裹。你们同时发出满足的感叹。

Omega的里面和他硬朗壮汉的外表截然相反，甬道热情而贪婪的吸附你的生殖器。每一下收缩和挤压似乎都要把你榨出精液，浓郁诱人的信息素像是有人失手打翻了一杯浓缩咖啡。下属低低喘息着，他趴的更低来方便你以骑乘的姿势撞击、深入自己体内。

“ 是不是早就想被我这么干了？嗯？”

风从没关上的半截玻璃窗里溜进，把文件夹吹的散落一地。下属颤了颤，似乎是想起自己来这儿的初衷。于是他动了起来，精瘦的窄腰自上而下的画着圆圈，圆滚结实的臀部挨着你的下体吞吐阴茎。

白衬衫变得皱巴巴，Alpha喉头泛紧，心间躁郁。那是和方才完全不同的感觉，是征服欲的作祟、是作恶心的驱使——你想听下属的沙哑撩人呻吟，想看他放荡发春的神情，也想欣赏他失神  
难耐的模样。

于是你把手从他衣摆探入，寻着鼓凸有致的腹肌感受掌心滚热起伏的呼气。Omega的肩膀宽阔，你骑着他、压在他身上，像坐在黑色马匹上。而下属丝毫没有因为两个人的重量而抖动。

“ 哈…！”

这声呻吟来的迟缓而漫长，下属声线较粗。让你想起他平时一板一眼向你汇报工作时的样子，剑眉平铺、乌瞳专注。而此刻Alpha把这一切都捏的粉碎。

Omega西装散落，领带凌乱无序的耷拉在光裸地胸口。而饱涨成粒的乳头被你用指甲掐的充血，好似下一秒就会有乳汁滴出的错觉。

半刻过后他马上死死抿唇，锁紧眉头，不让任何喘息泄漏秘密。

可你接着故意重重的一撞，顶开层层软肉包裹着的生殖腔口，那儿并没有打开。下属被蹭到一个头，立马本能的弓起腰，健壮有力的腿差点无法站稳。

Alpha连带着晃了晃，却立马被扶稳。

“ 抱歉。” 他喘口气，蒸腾的汗水从眉梢混着血珠从棱角分明的脸掉落。无声无息的就像咖啡蒸腾的氤氲，却反而燃起你更为热烈的欲火。

操一个比Alpha高大两倍的男O就是很爽，尤其是这人还是看你眼色的下属。你一把握住下属半勃起的阴茎，在他沉重喘息声里不管不顾的快速撸动起来。又一边用龟头研磨那一点，企图操开紧闭的生殖器腔口。

Alpha将自我献祭的下属玩弄在灵魂游荡边缘，任凭快感将他勒死、将他自我泯灭。似乎你能从中得带点什么一样。你俯在omega耳边，堪堪勾住他领带。

“ 叫出来，让会议室那些人听到。让他们知道我在操你。”

走廊很空，整个角落都是性交的信息素味。但一般Beta闻不到，也没人会路过这儿。可声音不一样，它会传播，会感染，会顺着回廊徘徊到那些Beta耳朵里。

他似乎清醒了半秒，或许是额角依旧作痛的伤口，也或许是你用力到快要把他勒窒息的领带。

下属暗着嗓子问到，“ 这样能让您消火吗？”

你愣了愣，点点头。

Omega微微向后侧过头，露出明显的方颚角，那像干净利落的雕刻工艺。此刻却因推挤的快感无奈的肿胀。下属的伤口已经停止流血，却在眼尾留下干涸斑驳的红色痕迹。这让Alpha感觉自己像个该死的奴隶主，手握鞭子一下下抽打着、奴役着Omega。可他并不是无辜到不心甘情愿。

下属动动睫毛，被砂石磨砺过的粗重呻吟便从你身下飘荡而出。那像一团滚热的雾气，撞击着你  
心脏，静默地吞噬着烟草味。不算悦耳，却让你头皮发麻，促使Alpha下身的抽插更为猛烈。

而即便这样也没能撼动Omega过于坚硬的身躯，只有臀部肌肉稍稍晃动，在交孃的地板处淌出一片滑腻的淫液。你们都不在发情期，可只觉身体像是被信息素操控，大脑只剩下操干这唯一的念头——

操进Omega的生殖腔，搅烂他，堵住那个流水的屁股。

下属的浅棕色皮肤泛红，黑瞳也微微有了失焦。  
他很明显是要达到高潮，叫声也变得口渴般断断续续。

你深呼吸一口气，最后用力一顶接着快速的拔出生殖器。没了阴茎堵着的穴口流出混合的乳白色液体，它被干的合不上口只好翕动着发颤。

下属转头，他面色潮红，似乎是在情欲的高潮被人硬生生捏断喉咙。Omega不明所以的看着你。

Alpha头皮发麻，大脑紊乱，而烟草味浓的呛鼻。  
你强忍着想要标记他的冲动，死命咬着嘴唇。

“ 过来，帮我口出来。”

他有一瞬间的空白，接着慢慢跪下，吐纳着浓郁咖啡香甜的气息就逐渐附在阴茎上。下属弯着腰，下半身夹紧双腿发抖，他似乎要靠着你的信息素来到达高潮。

Alpha可没那么好心。

你揪着他的后脑勺，在Omega嘴里重重的抽插几下。顾不上下属生理性的哽咽，又将他推倒在地，挤入他两腿之间，发狂一样操了起来。

下属的眼睛是湿漉漉的黑，他的瞳孔收缩又放大宛若薄暮入夜的色彩斑斓。却仔细望去什么也没有，还是那一摊波澜不惊的海水，仿佛你做的一切都是胡闹。

Omega的高潮来的又凶又猛，他不断剧烈收缩着穴肉，喘息也高亢起来也只是比平常略大一点。下属下意识的侧过头，露出那在皮肉包裹下肿胀发红的腺体。咖啡味不断骚扰着你，仿佛在无声的呼喊。

———标记他啊……快标记他……

Alpha沉浸在强烈的余韵中，高跟鞋被动作带去一只和那份可怜的文件一起孤零零的躺在地上。

你终于回过神，恋恋不舍的拍一把下属紧俏的屁股。接着站起身，像个混蛋那样抽出疲软的阴茎。

“ 消火了。” Alpha说。

Omega下身泥泞不堪，内裤甚至被磨成一条干巴巴的细缝就那么蜷曲在股间。衬衫和领带更是皱巴巴，沾满Alpha侵略性的味道。

下属愣了半秒，就立刻站起身整理自己，脸上潮色未退。他像是注意到什么又蹲下身捡起高跟鞋，套在你的左脚。

沉默了片刻，他说。

“ 回去吧，副总。” 

Alpha好暇以待的抱臂看他慢慢收拾地上的文件。下属最终像什么也没发生过一样，又回到起点。

他是不是真的犯贱？

你不接他的话，“ 是不是以后我生气就给揍，有火就让操？”

下属屁股还在抖，他点点头。

“ 那平时呢？不让上？”

“ 都让。”

你像个变态一样满足的笑了起来。

去他的俄国佬，去他的方案，去他的开会。

还有什么比得到一个随时撅着屁股让操又省心能干的Omega快乐。

Alpha接过他手里的文件夹，仰头摸摸那张发肿的英气脸蛋。

“ 回去吧，告诉手下的人备用方案就用你的。”


	2. 【原创】我的上司是A

—————————————

公司的茶水间不隔音，磨砂玻璃门板甚至都没锁，透过白色隔离条的缝隙依稀还能窥视到里面俩人对峙的动作。好在正值午休没多少人会路过这儿，便也听不到零碎唏嗦的动静。

“ 别动，我来脱。” 你呵斥到，又故意向后退了退。

于是下属默默把放在皮带上的手收了回去，转而撑在身后两侧的瓷砖上，二头肌鼓鼓的。Omega艰难地坐在流理台边缘，因为Alpha不许他离开你的接触，所以下属只能半个屁股悬空，维持侧仰的姿势卷缩着、斜卧在你身下。

你驾轻就熟的拆去皮带，这动作在过去的俩周内Alpha已经重复过很多次了。它有时随机发生在办公室的书桌、公司的厕所隔间、你家的厨房或者下属公寓的地板上。

雄壮如Omega，也早在被你在发情期那几天从头到尾操的熟透了个遍，如今除了工作你们的身体也越干越和拍。

见Alpha掐他屁股发出某种性暗示意味的信号。下属卖力的使得腰腹更为挺拔，弓起。笔直修长地腿打开成一个大弧度，你挤身在里面，看着Omega腿根的黑西裤绷紧、抹平细小的褶皱也清晰勾勒他半勃阴茎的轮廓。那玩意尺寸可观，在你几番摸索下来，发现下属在湿了的同时也极其容易勃起。

假模假样的性奋，好似他真的能使人怀孕一般。

Alpha一边绕过阴茎去揉穴口一边漫不经心的问，“ 下午会议的资料准备好了吗？”

方案用的是Omega的，自然也由他做最终报告。

“ 是的，您放心。” 他微微喘气，大腿肌肉线条流畅又紧勒，这让你想起希腊雕塑的纹理却又很快联系到最下层妓院里招待客人的卖弄风情。

你不太满意，又问。“ 酒店订了吗？”

Alpha向来有每月在外包一俩次O的习惯，下属通常会负责联系送花定酒店之类的事。这个月你一直和他粘一起，忽然提起这么一茬把沉沦在紧张刺激里的男人弄的一滞。

他清了清嗓子试图恢复一些平常的理智，“ 订好了，是您一直住那家。”

“ 人联系了吗？”

你用换了新颜色的指甲在Omega松软多汁地穴口转圈，指腹贴着那些褶皱。他的毛发稀疏，皮肤干燥，闻起来一股信息素微苦醇香的咖啡豆味。

“ 是…是的。”他仰头，喉结滚动。

Omega真的太好使，无情的机器都比他逊色半分。

“ 你有没有什么想和我说的？” 你摸摸他的脸问。

下属摇摇头，侧过头，像只小狗一样轻轻舔吻Alpha的手指。

于是你心口的躁郁和施暴念头缓缓推挤，却始终在他死水一样的乖顺里寻不到发泄的闸口。下属当真帮你捧的高高在上，作贱自己身为Omega的本分。

“ ……？” 他濒临情欲的隐忍边缘，面色潮红。声线粗哑，下属抬着屁股自发追寻能带来快乐的手指。这个骚模样， 明明是最不讨A喜欢的类型。又钢又不懂风情，连求操也只会直愣愣的说出“您上我吧”这样平白的蠢话。

你无声咒骂到，阴茎却硬的发烫。

“…您不？”

“ 嘘” 

Alpha捂住那张欲言又止的嘴，掐着他领带，老烟枪一样的压低信息素。

“ ……” 他不明所以的夹紧你，眼睛湿漉漉的，像夜雨后的柏油马路。

“有人回来了。”

是脚步声混合着稀稀落落的闲聊，其中不乏你们熟悉的Beta员工声音。这个点估计是吃完午餐回来休息，近几天为了下属的方案大家都加班加点的。有人打着哈气提出要去泡一杯茶提提神。

咖啡味陡然蜷缩起来，猛烈的减淡。只留一丝撩人的余韵飘在空气里，勾的你玩心大发。

下属黝黑的瞳孔里丝丝震颤，和他粗重的呼吸同一个步调。你们的皮肤紧紧相贴，Alpha感觉到他因紧张而收缩的穴口无法控制本能的流出淫液，湿答答的沾满你的手掌。而自始至终没碰过的阴茎却翘的老高，可怜巴巴控诉着你对他做的好事。

被娇小的Alpha压制着，男人张张嘴却发不出声，两片薄唇带了些无措的干裂。他舔舔嘴，难得露出些许惊慌。

你冲僵硬的Omega笑笑，两根手指抹匀液体顺着甬道一下滑到最底。

“ 嗯…！” 下属低吟一声，混杂喘息和情欲的压抑。听的你血脉喷张，在Alpha耳里连短促的呼吸也转换为娇嗔。

“ 别出声，你想让他们都知道我在操你吗？” 你压低嗓子威胁他，像个真正心安理得的混蛋那样。

“…对不起…是我的失误。”

一句话他噎的断断续续，好几回都因为你作恶的手指抠挖肉壁刺激的浑身痉挛。看的出来Omega很紧张，紧张这种隐蔽的行为、紧张公共场合被发现的羞耻，紧张沉沦快感时嘈杂走动的人声。

....

“ 听说了吗？那个助理Omega和副总有一腿。”

“ 诶，人家可不是助理。也就自己讨好才屁颠屁颠自己往副总跟前凑。”

你故意用指甲刮过内壁，拇指摁压穴口时不时蹭过阴茎根部。刺激的下属一颤，他抬眸看你又迅速低下头，鼻头发红。

那些闲言碎语像是一片片破碎的玻璃深深扎入他的血脉，让下属所有的努力化为无用的潺潺鲜血流淌遍地。而他沉默着、无力抵抗地接受你的嘲弄。

而这一切只是因为他是一个Omega。

你开始加快指奸的频率，溅出的淫液打在手腕、掌心，甚至一块湿漉漉的水渍无比声张地印赫在Alpha短裙上。和下属死死压抑的寂静呻吟皆然不同，他的甬道又紧又软，像一张贪婪吸人的嘴似乎是要夺取你的所有理智。

下属的眼神迷离，眉头紧锁，依旧不说一个不字。而门外的咶噪还在继续。

“ 那可不是，你们不知道。那天他跟着副总跑出去，被操的浪叫都传遍整个会议室。”

“……平时看着冷淡，方案也还得靠卖屁股选上。”

“ 毕竟人家是个Omega，哪能和我们一样。发情期带薪休假，还能被副总额外照顾。”

“……”

浓重的烟味快要把人熏死也把那可怜的、淡到几乎闻不到的咖啡香全部掩埋。你又加了一根手指进去，右手隔着衬衫抚摸赤红色的乳房。

Alpha压低嗓子凑近下属滚烫的耳垂，用那种平时开会时的正经腔调说，“ 听见了吗？他们说你是卖屁股的骚货。”

他猛烈的颤抖一下呼吸却又很快平复，眼尾抿成尖锐的一直线，睫毛狭隘低压投下一片阴影在眼窝内。这导致你看不清那幽深的黑瞳里此刻在想些什么。

也许是愤怒，也许是恼羞，但你又能期待从死海里获得点什么反应呢？

Alpha推推下属的胳膊，他下意识松开因高潮迭起被咬到由红转白的嘴唇。微张着嘴，小腹还没平缓过来，喷出的淫液成股一点点流下。把内裤染湿、把翘臀匀亮、让他整个人像一杯泡开的，还堆叠着白沫的黑咖啡那样可口。

大约过了两三秒的样子，他便意识到自己的失态。于是立刻跪倒在瓷砖上，佝偻脊背，发梢染汗。声线又哑又单薄，“对不起，我帮您口出来。”

操，这个傻逼。他把你当什么？嫖客？

你恶狠狠的一脚踹向他……没能踢动。

Omega只是纹丝不动的坐在地上，衣衫凌乱，像个刚被嫖完没来得及收拾的的婊子。

“您还需要吗？” 他平静地问。

你不可思议的瞪着他，眼里几乎要冒出火。

“ 你就想对我说这个？”

下属张张嘴，沉默片刻。

“ 是我让您不高兴了。”他回答。

刚平复的气血再次上涌，Alpha这回是真的下狠手。一把掐住下属的脖子，喉结外表的皮肤勒的泛红。Omega咳嗽起来，顺着你的施暴躺回地上。像条无能为力的母狗一边呜呜的叫一边翻出白花花的肚皮，大张着腿，欢迎任何一根阴茎的进入。

Alpha从口袋里掏出昨晚让下属买的跳蛋，猛的塞进那张喂不熟的屁眼里。又斥责到，“ 给我夹紧点。”

下属的黑瞳有些涣散，浑身翻着信息素的醇香。他闷哼一声，臀部肌肉紧了紧。

“ 晚上再给你拿出来。” 

你拍拍他紧致的屁股，亲了亲下属结痂的额角又站起身吐出一口沉闷的烟味便扭头就走。也不管身后人是什么表情，不管他该如何在你之后出来。Alpha明目张胆就在一片忽然禁声的Beta里走了出去。

是你存了坏心思，便彻底没想让下属好过。

午休快结束了，下午是方案展示说明，晚上又是陪吃陪喝陪客户。也就是说，他得带着自己亲手买的玩意一天，直到你喝令允许他脱下。不过这种事还是亲手做来的有趣多。

开会的时候那几个Beta脸色古怪的看着你和下属，应该是衣衫不整的下属暴露了行踪。Alpha倒是不在意，台面上Omega板着张禁欲脸正严肃的讲ppt，台面下你来来回回捏玩藏在口袋里的跳蛋遥控器。

下属面色微微潮红，喝水的片刻喘气，咖啡香若有若无的飘在会议室内。

哈哈，活该，让你那么骚。

你有些幸灾乐祸，但立马又觉得哪里不对。

等等，他这幅模样那么可口，信息素还那么诱人。不会被心怀不轨的A或Ｂ盯上吧？这年头出来工作的Omega少之又少，可别被客户职场性骚扰了。

你警觉的凝视一旁看方案时不时提出几个问题的客户老头。干，问问题需要凑那么近吗？还有接合同要碰到手吗？还有这群记笔记的Beta，瞪那么大眼睛看着下属干什么？没见过Omega吗？分明一个个都是不怀好意的脸！

Alpha连忙把跳蛋给关了，板着张脸不知道在生谁的气。

“ 副总？”

“啊？”

你回过神来，下属把合同递给你。

“ 都已经洽谈完毕，您过目一下。”

下属打着整齐的领带穿着精神的黑西装，就那么毕恭毕敬站在那等着你接过合同。人模狗样眉眼挺拔，像个真正朝九晚五的精英Alpha一样，冷冰冰的。仿佛那个一小时前被你操的屁眼合不拢，现在屁股里还塞着跳蛋的人不是他。

你忽然对方才自己的杞人忧天感到荒唐。

哪有那么多像你一样的变态。

“ 嗯，做得好，幸苦了。”

最终Alpha笑了笑踮脚拍拍他肩膀，语重心长的扮演一个普通上司对下属那样的鼓励。

Omega愣了愣，他似乎不太确定这是否是另一种你性暗示他的方式。但也许是在那么多双眼睛的注视下，下属只是低下头，在只有你们俩能看到的角度露出一个浅笑，嘴角微勾。比那种礼貌客套的寒暄更多一点的温度，也似乎比被你操的合不上嘴的失神更为清明，那黑瞳里绰绰约约荡漾Alpha的脸。

下属一贯坚硬冰冷的五官似乎也约有几分柔和，他好像从未如此清晰，又好像一直都如此，只是你从来没注意过。

alpha看的心跳加速。

.....

确定完合同流程，晚上就是惯例的陪客户，传统的陪吃陪喝陪嫖。

客户面子很大，来谈方案也带了七八个人，大部分都是Alpha。因为上头重视又特别交代的缘故，酒足饭饱后，你特意选了一家常去的夜店。

里面灯红酒绿，音乐放的很大声。下属在一众说说笑笑的A 、B里显得有些格格不入。他也不说话，只是看起来尽忠职守的跟在你身后，像个高大魁梧的脆皮保镖一样。

你们一进包厢便有好几个Omega在等着，莺莺燕燕，各种类型的都有。大家闹腾的起哄，活跃气氛的唱歌喝酒。不一会儿身边都塞满了人，唯独下属伴着脸独具一格的坐在角落，黑西装似乎都要和背景融化在一起一样冷冷清清。

的确这种场合实在不适合他，就连beta都能找到适合消遣的O或B。而今晚最大的功臣却被有意无意的晾在一边。也许是平常他一副待人于千里之外的态度，所以才会平日里交流最多的人也只是你罢了。

心灵感应一般，他轻轻扭过头便轻易的在这片嘈杂中寻到你的视线。眸子黑黝黝的，平静而犹豫。Alpha露出一个轻佻的笑，身边两侧的位置空落落。

他犹豫了半秒，嘴微微张着似乎在考虑要不要过来。毕竟以往的应酬你从来没有带过他，也不甚在意这小小一个Omega的位置。

但现在不一样了，Alpha定定的注视着他。

.....

“ 您一个人吗？”

一个年轻的男性Omega向你搭话，他带着讨好的笑。一头金发蓝眼睛看起来又娇嫩又可爱，是你以往最喜欢的类型。

Alpha不回答，翘着二郎腿不知道还在等什么。  
那个Omega便自顾自坐下。低眉顺眼的含着笑和你扯话题，态度暧昧又乖顺。

“ 我听说您是这里的上司，那我能和他们一样叫您副总吗？”

“ ....随便。”你懒洋洋的，耷拉着眼皮望向某处。  
包厢乱哄哄的，Alpha脑子里也乱哄哄，根本听不进去身边的小男孩软软说了些什么。直到那温温润润带了一股子水蜜桃味的嘴唇附上来。

下属快要走到茶几边的高大身型一顿，他握紧了拳头，面色陡然苍白。

Alpha仿佛化成一头耐心极好的饿狼，等待着绵羊的自动上门。可你忘了猎物是下属，那个泾渭分明，宁愿自我毁灭也不逾矩半步的下属。

直到咖啡味的Omega快步走出包间，你才推开哼哼唧唧几乎要摊在你身上的小男孩。

操，你就不应该试探他。

“ 副总！” 

见你拔脚就要走，小男孩立马红了眼眶，一副我见犹怜的梨花带雨样。

这声叫唤成功让你迟疑了半秒。明明是一样两个字，下属叫的压抑又平淡。却能迅速燃起你的欲火，而被浑身软糯的Omega缠着你也满脑子只想着狠狠吸一口咖啡味。

该死的，他就不能有点自尊心吗？

你拍拍小男孩脑袋。

“ 抱歉，得去哄我的Omega了。”

......

进厕所前你习惯性抽了根烟，把烦躁压下也顺手捏来捏去跳蛋的遥控器。算好时间，正好把腿发软扶着门出来的Omega堵了回去，又把小小的隔间门也关死。

“ 副总？” 他似乎有一瞬间的惊讶，又立马压下。

不知道是不是Alpha的错觉，下属的身上若有若无的参杂着一股子淡淡的烟味。虽然没有你的信息素浓烈，但眼角眉梢都燃着殆尽余灰，面皮泛白。

“ 你抽烟了？” 

Alpha踮起脚尖埋头进他领子，嗅嗅。一股子信息素混合的烟酒味，像早晨宿醉后的醒酒咖啡。比起你当然不算熏人。

“ 是，刚刚抽了一根。”

“ 我都不知道你会抽烟。” 你有些诧异。

下属沉默了一会会，“ 偶尔心情不好的时候抽。”

你故作平淡的问，“ 是方案谈成了你心情不好？”

他摇摇头。

“ 哦，那是我让你心情不好了？”你明知故问到。

Omega魁大，小小的隔间塞下你们俩人就够拥挤。况且你还由下至上的压迫着他，把Omega逼到马桶边缘的角落。让他蜷缩长腿、收容空间、为你的无礼通通买单。

Alpha像是逼一头穷途末路的猎物。

“不是您的问题，是我自己能力不够。”

都这时候了还和你绕圈子，Alpha冷笑。

“ 为什么刚刚不过来我身边？”  
你又向前一步，利用信息素把他逼到角落。

“ 是....我以为您...”黝黑的瞳孔里微微发愣，他侧过头尽量不直视你近在咫尺的唇。

你们很少接吻，几乎是没有。Alpha吻他的眉角或是发丝已经是最大的温柔。多数时候你总压着下属后背猛烈的操，如炙的目光死命盯着他肿胀的腺体或是偶尔不经意露出的、湿漉漉、潋滟的薄唇。

“什么？”

他吞咽口水，喉结滚动。

Alpha看透了下属心思，故意用那沾染了蜜桃味的唇凑近他。叹出一口口致命的毒药，你便要去吻他。

心脏跳动的越来越快，那咖啡味仿佛触手可及。

“不。”下属恍然侧过头，咬紧下颚，肌肉鼓鼓的。

“ 为什么？”你把手拍到门板上，耳鼓嗡嗡作响。

他并不反抗，只是试图转移话题。

“您喝醉了，我们该回去了。”

Alpha火气上来了，高跟鞋踩在他脚上，踮脚尖揪着他衬衫领。问：“为什么不让我吻你！？”

嘴唇贴着脸，口红印都快要擦到他皮肤上。

“ 为什么不，你倒是说啊！？”

厕所里没有人，只能听到水滴答滴答的声音。像是悬在你头顶的一把利刃，倒计时着随时可能落下。而你咒骂着、无恶不作的祈祷着他能快点掉下，好让你不再那么提心吊胆。

“ 对不起，副总。”

‘对不起’、‘是我的失误’...这样的话屡屡让你手脚冰凉，内心的火却燃的更旺。

看来让下属主动索取是不可能的了，但Alpha却再也无法忍受。自己的种种行为是在用最恶劣的挑衅来逼迫他承认。他不只是个Omega，更是你所在乎的情人。

而并非下属是块朽木、是片死海。Omega早已跨出那一步，只剩高高在上的Alpha低下她那高贵的头颅。

“ 我想标记你。”

想通以后服软也没那么可怕，你把头磕在他肩膀上，呼吸绵绵的。

“ 不是作为上司下属，而是情人之间。”

水滴啪嗒一声砸在心上，重的他甚至站不稳到剧烈颤抖起来。

“ 您....”

“ 想通了 ，我是Alpha又是你上司。”你眨眨眼睛，“ 所以总要负起责任，更何况又不是不喜欢你。”

咖啡的味道越来越浓，你能感受到他勒在你后腰的手指越来越紧，呼吸粗重。

“ 做我的Omega吧。你可以管着我，不让别的O靠近，也可以吃醋。”

Alpha想了想又补充一句，“ 但还得随时让我操。”

你从溢满的咖啡味信息素里呼吸着空气，下身被勾引的有点涨。但一想到他屁股里还塞着一个又湿又滑的跳蛋，抱紧你的力度又粗又小心翼翼。  
Alpha不禁有点想笑。

“ 您..在和我开玩笑？”

压抑了太久的情绪被点燃，他从震惊里快速抽身。牢牢托举着你，虚掩着Alpha埋在自己怀里。  
像是怕你反悔，沙哑的嗓音难得犹豫又微醺。

“ 不是，我现在只想操你屁股。”

得到了渴望的回答，高壮的男人宛若一个小孩子一样浅浅眯起眼。黑瞳里闪烁着流动的星光，居然在这样一副刚毅的面孔上显得毫不违和。

“ 所以你到底愿不愿意？” 丧失了耐心的Alpha开始舔弄他后颈的腺体，像吸果冻一样含着，尖牙来回蹭过。

Omega本就性格冷淡，做大过于说。他托举你的大掌一颤，干脆张开大腿把你完全包在其中，温热的掌心来回抚摸你裙下隆起的阴茎，一边低头吻着你的胸一边哑声说，“ 我愿意...”

再亲一下突起的乳尖，又说。“ 我爱您。”

Alpha的心脏快要爆炸，头皮发麻。

把Omega抱起来操的念头只出现了一瞬就立马被你打消，于是你摸了摸他的嘴唇，喘着粗气说，“放我下来，你趴在马桶上。”

下属听话又顺从的脱下裤子，背对着你皮带的金属声哗哗作响。你直直看Omega露出挺巧又坚硬的两块臀部。中间的穴口微翕着、张开着、还能隐约看到里面的粉色跳蛋。那像一处欲望的源泉，正汩汩流淌着让你无论看几次都心旷神怡的爆炸感受。

“ 操”

Alpha像条狗一样跳起压在下属背上，一手去探跳蛋，一手用力去擦嘴唇。还使劲把头往Omega脸上怼，像是为了要让他看清自己的动作。

“ 现在能亲了吗？”

似是冰川融雪后的盎然，苦醇的咖啡里带了丝甜。他稍稍向后仰头，下颚线分明，眼里的黑色荡漾，就轻而易举的将唇凑近了你。

呼，你已经硬的不能再硬了。

尝到那温热的、带了点烟味的唇瓣那一刻。你顺势用手指夹出了跳蛋，湿湿嗒嗒堵不住的淫液体顺着你的小臂蔓延。

信息素炸裂一样的在这狭小的、灯光甚至幽暗的空间里爆发。你被挤压的头晕目眩，呼吸沉重，以至于Alpha的本能完全激发。

手指插入柔韧多汁的内壁被牢牢吸附，陷入，吞噬。他扭了扭屁股，主动生涩的张开嘴与你舌吻。浓烈的咖啡香便侵袭Alpha鼻腔，和烟味一起交杂在空中。

下属应该...从来没有被这样吻过吧。

粗暴的对待、发泄的交孃，你忽然意识到慢慢品尝他冷淡外表下的生涩滋味是来的如此美好。

“ 为了什么抽烟？嗯？”

Alpha扶着阴茎慢慢在穴口翻出的红肉摩擦，沾湿龟头。

“…为了…为了您。”

下属已经被Alpha的信息素折磨的不行，本能在促使他发狂。窄腰压低，屁股上翘，他努力分开大腿。操纵着禁欲的诱惑逐渐熟练的卖弄风情，摇晃着屁股。

你恶意重重往里一顶，阴茎被吃进去个头。

“ 继续说。”

他短促的喘了一声，声音又骚又闷。和那天被你喝令放开了嗓子叫完全不一样。

下属用手支撑着平衡，努力压抑着颤抖说“我想....能被您的信息素环绕。”

.....你真的顶不住了。

水滴声根本听不见了，取而代之的是疯狂而激烈的肉体碰撞和交杂粗重的喘息与呻吟。Alpha扭动着腰，阴茎根部被全部吞没接着抽出再快速深入。每一下都更重、更磨人。

门板被撞的吱呀做响，你们汗津津的，闻起来一股烟酒咖啡混杂的颓废味。但没有一个人想喊停。

被跳蛋开拓了一天的Omega敏感而松软，像一块黑咖啡味蓬松香甜的蛋糕。Alpha只想把整个人埋进他，阴茎塞满Omega的肉穴，堵住所有留不住的白液。

“嗯...哈...”

小小隔间外的世界是嘈杂而枯燥的，而一门之隔内则是AO疯狂躁动的交融信息素。你们像发情期的动物那样疯狂的交配，厮磨鬓角，唇齿相粘。

尽管已经操过下属很多次，但你从来没有像这样通体舒畅过。互通心意之后，Alpha急迫要在他身上留下属于自己的东西，无论是标记、伤口、气味、精液....什么，什么都可以。

“ 哈....！”

快速耸动的阴茎撞到生殖腔口，龟头研磨着某点，白沫泛着腥甜让omega不自觉弓起腰向前爬去。

很明显，陷入情欲之中的俩人都临近高潮。

你一口咬住了他颤抖着主动献祭来的腺体，皮开肉绽，齿牙深陷。结实的腹肌在猛烈撞击中凹凸出隆起阴茎的形状。或许是你的臆想，或许是初次成结标记他人的滋味太过新奇，Alpha快乐的要冒泡泡。

呻吟和喊声融化在长久的射精里，厕所的小灯抽噎一下。膨大的阴茎卡在生殖器口牢牢堵着精液，而Alpha像只交配成功的猫死死咬着下属的后颈，口腔里泛了鲜血的腥甜。而Omega浑然不觉，他在你松口后立马仰着头追寻你的嘴唇。

你甚至开始思考如果下属怀孕的可能性。孩子会像你吗？如果是黑头发、也会是个O吗？好像下属孕后丰腴饱胀的乳房也会很诱人.....

啊....

“ 您还好吗？”

他清咳了一声，吸引你涣散的注意力。

标记已经完成了，而下属却依着你骑马的姿势没有动弹，仍然乖顺的趴着。Alpha疲软下的阴茎舍不得离开那温暖紧致的甬道，于是贪心地最后塞入，Omega被忽然的刺激弄的差点儿站不稳，股间滑出粘腻的精液与白沫，湿湿嗒嗒的落了满地板。

“ 真的有我的味道了。”你把他翻过来，（其实是下属扶着干到腿软的你转身）。Alpha凑到他颈间嗅嗅，露出一个狡猾的笑。

“这下彻底坐实那群beta的闲话了。”

“嗯。”

他将你笼罩进魁梧的身躯内，脸上的潮红没散去就低下头环着腰，嘴唇轻碰Alpha耳边散落的发丝。像是怕惊扰又却是他做过最大胆的举动了。

“ 我不在乎他们说些什么。”下属说，“ 您才是最重要的。”

Alpha眨眨眼忽然像是被噎住。心里溢出了什么，又酸又满，却迟迟说不出话。

早知道他那么骚，就该快些表明心意的。

隔间柔黄色的暗光照在下属脸上，把鼻眼轮廓的阴影拉的很深，透出一股子安静又沉寂的气氛。他弯下腰单膝跪地习惯性的为你整理衣摆，碎发间偶尔露出的黑瞳发着亮晶晶的光，时不时能看到眉眼微弯的弧度。

你第一次觉得这个跟了自己两年多、身材魁梧的Omega如此可爱到闪闪发光。

“ 我们该回去了。”

最后他整理好自己，恢复到那副冷淡的模样，犹豫的看着你。用那种你最熟悉的，平常听起来公事公办的口吻试探到。

“副总？”

“诶”，你一下子回过神，立马踮起脚尖去吻他的嘴唇。一股子烟味和咖啡的混杂，吸的Alpha直咧嘴笑。

“ 这个案子结束你就别来公司了。”你说。

“ 放你个假好好休息一下，等回来接退休总监的位置。”

Omega搂着你的手颤了颤。

“ 还有休假期间顺便搬过来和我一起住。听见了吗？”你捏捏他硬邦邦的屁股，重重拍了一下。

“ 嗯。”他轻轻的应一声，又怕不够似的末了加上一句。

“ 副总”

（完）

BY安落叶


	3. 矿工和少爷

女A男O  
旧西方背景  
ABO  
各种设定自行脑补  
一发爽完

———————————

你晃晃悠悠哼着不成样的小调，从门口那条又脏又臭的下水道踩着月亮摸回家时，时间已经将经午夜。

伦敦市郊的教堂旧钟敲了又敲，活脱脱像一个苟延残喘的老Beta。他在周五傍晚的礼拜上喋喋不休的说上一个小时，而你们这群大汗淋漓的矿工只能压着火气和性子等他说完。才好领到这周的薪水去酒吧喝个痛快。

该死的教会，该死的工人组织，好像这样做真的能让你们这群底层Alpha获得什么信仰。

刚结束一周一次的狂欢热度还保留些许，威士忌混姜汁啤酒带来的后劲十足。你咂咂嘴，从喉管处打出一个响亮的酒嗝，一边对着漆黑的门掏钥匙一边惯性的伸手去抚摸自己的老二。

Alpha完全没注意自家那油乎乎的破木门边还站了一个人。

“ 您好 ？”

那声响脆生生又带了点怯意，从十月微寒的无人黑夜里探出着实把你吓了一大跳。

“ 操，是谁？！”

Alpha大吼了一声，把旧木板震的嘎吱作响。

“ ....是我，女士。”

是时候了，那人凑近了些以便你借着门廊口微弱的灯看清他。

那是张一眼望去就能分辨出属于Omega的漂亮脸蛋。少年大约十七八岁的模样，蓝眼睛黑短发，眼眉精致、轮廓柔和，一张粉润的小嘴微微张开紧张的吞咽口水。

他说 ，“ 我们不久前见过，女士 ？”

Alpha眯了眯眼，终于辨认出那声音的主人，这才放心把裤裆里的小刀放下。

“ 哦 ” 你从鼻子里松了一口气，一边大大咧咧的把门打开邀请Omega进去一边说道，“ 是你，你得知道这附近可有很多窃贼和强奸犯的，小少爷。”

被称为小少爷的Omega拘紧地站在那，坐也不是站也不是，只好盯着假装好奇的盯着天花板上唯一一盏煤油灯看来看去。毕竟房间内除了一张发霉的床什么也没有。

“ 下午我派人来找您了，但他们告诉我您不愿来见我。”  
小少爷和你差不多高，歪头说话时蓬松的卷发尾会顺着脸颊吃到嘴里，像个没长大的孩子。

“ 您不想见我吗？”他问，蓝眼睛又转过来看着你。

“ 坐啊 ” 你避重就轻的拍拍床垫，酒劲没消脑袋依旧晕晕乎乎。恍惚间好像记起下午时刻确实有人来矿上找过你。隔着老远，一个穿黑皮鞋的Beta男人扯着奸细嗓子喊你去见什么人，被Alpha一铲子矿土给熏跑了。

不过想来即便有再大的事，你也不会离开周五发工资的教堂。

“ 我今天有事情 。” 想了想你最后敷衍的躺在床头，耷拉着眼皮看Omega。

他坐在床边，脖子上匹了一条柔软的褐色羊绒围巾，修长的小腿笔直贴着床沿，脊背竖直胛骨却微缩。听到你的答案小少爷微微松了一口气，他冲你露出一个礼貌地笑容。“ 希望您不介意我自己找了过来。”

撇开那条看起来就很昂贵的羊绒围巾，Omega整个人依旧有着和这个房间格格不入的味道。你猜那是有钱人所谓教养的味道，而你很不喜欢。

“ 所以...” Alpha将手伸过去，摸索到他围巾与下巴交界处一小块裸露的白皙皮肤。

那是一个敏感点，一触即发的开关，猫咪柔软的后颈脖。小少爷马上红了脸软下身体，配合着仰起脑袋，眯起眼睛。你用粗粝的老茧在上面来回摩擦，缓慢而足够应付，就像抚摸一只名贵的猫那样。

你大着舌头拖着嗓子慢慢问，“ 所以...你来找我干什么？”

Alpha大约知道答案，只是想吊着那欲望的鲜肉看猫咪耍弄呲牙的模样格外有意思罢了。

Omega微微张嘴，水润的粉嫩逐渐爬满整张脸。不知是这动作让他想起了上次的某个旎璇片段，纯澈的瞳孔里也荡漾起暧昧的波纹。他喘气，将脑袋贴在你手背，信息素的味道一点点扩散在弥漫着潮湿霉味的房间。

“ 您...再操我一次吧……” 

他说完这话耳垂都发红，亮晶晶的像熟透的覆盆子。眼神害羞的飘忽，白嫩漂亮的手指却不自觉的附上你布满老茧的掌心。

Alpha不合时宜的又打了一个嗝，酒气冲天。

煤油灯忽闪两下，你想起来了，你们做过。

那是在Omega家的书房，你提着被机油沾满的修理箱满身大汗的偷偷躲在壁炉后抽烟，琢磨着差事完成要去哪里喝一杯。被小少爷发现后大眼瞪小眼的互相看了一会，然后事情就那么自然的发生了。

最开始Alpha从后面将他压在书桌上做，Omega哭的梨花带雨仍执拗的侧着脑袋湿湿润润挨你嘴皮。到最后空气里信息素浓的都分不清属于谁的更多，小少爷扭着屁股坐在你阴茎上来回自我满足。依旧是哭的梨花带雨眼角发红，不过粉唇失神的大开任你用手指缠绕玩弄舌头还不忘嗯嗯啊啊间将自己送上高潮。

你咂咂嘴回忆当时销魂的滋味。又思索，Omega真是个骚货，没过一周的时间居然自己找上了门。是家里养的Alpha不能满足他了吗？还是只想寻求和野Alpha交合的感官刺激？

“ 可以吗？” 见你顿的时间有些长，他急切的释放信息素身体也挪向你，蓝眼睛一眨不眨。表情虔诚的像在做什么祷告，让你误以为拒绝他是在拒绝什么神圣的洗礼。

“ 我可以给您钱，或者房子，您想要什么都可以。只要您能再操我一次！” 他又说。

Alpha哑然....而缝隙间Omega小心翼翼的主动触碰你掌心，软软的感觉像是在用猫垫扒拉你的防线。

.....

....操，管他的。你又没什么损失。

“ 脱衣服吧小少爷 。” 你咧咧嘴，率先把自己那脏兮兮分辨不出颜色的工装连体裤扔到地上。“ 还是你想我来动手撕碎？”

得到同意的Omega红着脸已经麻利地将围巾剥下来，听到你的话动作却戛然而止。他踌躇的站在原地掂脚尖，害羞却也掩饰不住的盯着你饱满的乳房，点了点头。

“ 操 ？” 这下轮到你发愣。“ 你喜欢那样 ？被人撕碎衣服绑起来捧着屁股操？”

他估计是没料想你后半句从矿上偷来的黄段子。但你看得出Omega随即进行了联想，脸蛋坨红扭捏咬唇，信息素也越来越浓。浓到几乎要把你裤裆里的老二涨的憋不住，就恨不得立刻将这骚货翻过来插入才能缓解片刻射意。

“ 那样...那样挺好的...我能湿的更快...啊！”

老旧的木板床困难的承担两个人的体重，吱呀一声巨响扰起窗外几声狂吠，煤油灯晃动光线忽闪变得更加微弱昏暗。

Alpha扑在小少爷身上，撑开膝盖按压手腕，血色的长舌舔舐他颤栗的耳后皮肤。而疯狂跳动的脉搏和饱涨的腺体就在附近，Alpha嗅得出来Omega连呼吸都存着贪婪的疯狂念头，但你却像一条扑食的恶龙那样漫不经心的用尖牙划过他皮肤。

挑逗、戏弄、嘲讽。小少爷被急红了眼眶，鼻头发润，  
“ 您...不想...啊！！哈....”

Alpha和他差不多高，但长年累月在矿上沉淀下的力量让你轻而易举就撕开了他的西裤。繁复的纽扣掉在地板缝隙，随之暴露出少年雪白细腻的臀肉。伴随着你一声舒爽的闷哼，那纽扣很快消失不见。

你摁住他的腰一下子捅进去，明明不是发情期可畅通无阻的甬道却立马将性器紧紧吸附，最初的饱胀之后是无尽涌上的快感。软肉争先恐后的簇拥着阴茎，Omega的里面温暖又湿润。像发酵的葡萄、冒泡的牛奶，像一切卑鄙又美好的事物。

Alpha握住他纤细、高抬的小腰，斑驳粗粝的手指和细嫩光滑的皮肤被Omega流出的水晕染黏腻成一体。娇生惯养的小少爷从没遭受过这种待遇，被粗暴对待的兴奋快感让他不断收缩生殖腔，双腿灵活的缠上你胯骨。

“ 我可以吻您吗？” 他声音没了最初的清脆，眼神里带着些许期待。

“ 只要小少爷不嫌弃我的酒臭味。”你抓着臀肉咕哝一句，记忆里Omega是相当喜欢肢体接触的。交缠的四肢、厮磨的耳鬓还有那长久的唇舌相融——津津唾液与粘稠精液的混合。

“ 太好了，谢谢您。” 他试图冲Alpha感激的笑，舒展的眼唇清纯又娇媚。你舔舔嘴唇抽出一点点，心头莫名感到一丝烦躁。——真奇怪啊，你们不过相差五岁而在这种时候他却依然称你为您。

Alpha狠狠顶了进去，顶的Omega发出一声疼痛的呜咽。

看来是操到生殖腔口了，你缓了缓低下头去与他接吻，又抓着他的手将丰满地乳肉送到Omega掌心。小少爷像是尝到干涸沙漠里的泉水，在唇瓣相贴的瞬间就激烈的纠缠而上。舌尖在你干燥的下唇来回蹭，不断吞咽你送入的口水，稀稀落落的嘴角亮晶晶。

他顺着你颈脖的位置一路舔舐向下，途径Alpha的巧克力色乳晕从白皙掌缝露出，而乳头随着你的抽插逐渐晃动。Omega的面色潮红，他盯着发胀硬挺的乳头看了许久，终于轻喘着像恋母癖一样吮吸上去，湿热的舌尖和牙床擦过的痒意让你毛孔张开、气血涌上。

呲啦———Alpha低吼一声终于如他所愿般将那华贵的白衬衣撕碎。不菲的面料变得破破烂烂，无力难堪的遮掩着Omega纤细颤抖的身躯。你随手将那几乎快泡烂在他信息素里的衬衣撕扯成条状又反手绑在小少爷手腕上，向腰后一顶Omega整个人便拱成一张敏感的弓。

身下的人完全不反抗，即便那绑绳松松垮垮他也只扭着腰配合你撞的更深、更重。小少爷娇气的嗓音越叫越大，“ 哈啊……您好棒...操我..快操我....”

酒精自始至终发挥着迷幻的效用，你的大脑混沌一片，  
舌头发麻不断说着些例如“操死你” 、“ 流水的骚货”、“发浪的婊子”之类粗鄙的昏话。感知到Omega耳垂通红、肉壁绞的更紧后Alpha的腰不由自主动的更快，肉棒急不可耐操入小少爷那不停流水堵也堵不住的小洞，被热潮浸泡的绝美滋味更让你疯狂。

Alpha释放的信息素混杂了汗水的酸臭、酒精的熏味、以及浓烈尘土的干燥。小少爷不管不顾的贴了上来，他费力的仰头吮吸你探到唇边的手指，像口交一样来回舔弄。任由你抚摸他最深的牙槽和小舌，被干到窒息时哽咽流出的唾液omega也乖巧地悉数舔回。

“ ...唔..呕...唔..唔 ..好大....”

——有那么一小段时间你的大脑一片空白，回过神来发现自己射的乱七八糟。阴茎因为冲撞的惯性贴在Omega鼓起跳动的肚皮，乳白色精液黏黏糊糊的从他大腿根滑落。

小少爷脱力的躺坐在Alpha跨上，带Alpha的东西缓缓喘气。

———你浑身充斥着难以言说的餍足感。

做第二次的时候油灯灭了，料想之中的事。Omega却为此吓了一跳，肉洞的忽然缩紧差点让你直接高潮。Alpha只好耐着性子向他解释煤油的昂贵，也并不是所有人都能像他一样用得上全天供应的电力。

“ 对不起，下次来的时候我会带上....” 说这话时他嘴里正含着你的老二，口齿含糊不清，表情却真切的自责。

那时Alpha的酒已经醒的差不多了所以才没问出“你还想有下次”这种愚蠢的问题，只是做完后铺天盖地袭来的困意让你招架不住。

睡前你迷糊感觉到Omega将头埋在Alpha的胸里，一边喘着热气一边用手摸着你的老二，呼吸均匀。

他身上全是Alpha精液的味道，于是你安心闭上了眼。

第二天早上，当你有意识的时候房间已经空了。要不是满屋散不去的信息素味，你甚至可能以为只是做了一个春梦。

Alpha在木床上翻来覆去一会才起床，路过门口时发现地板上放着一盏崭新的煤油灯和一小张羊皮纸。上面用端端正正的字体写着，“ 昨晚感谢您，那是一个小礼物。期待很快能再次见到您。”

小少爷绝对是个骚货，你这么想着。却又不自觉开始期待下一次的相见。

END


	4. 【GB】代孕

你XSebastian  
⚠️女A男O 触雷自退  
———————————————

护士用一种礼貌而不失冷淡的语气告诉你，他已经在里面，你可以进去了。Alpha点点头刚想起身将文件给她，护士却用迅雷不及掩耳的速度收走你面前几份签署完毕的保密协议，好像你是什么伤天害理的垃圾那般扭头就走了。

“......”

你敢打包票她肯定是平权协会的人，这年头对A抱有仇视心态的人不少。不过你也算半个罪有应得，毕竟请一个没被标记的O代孕，传出去还不是什么能名正言顺的事。

抚平裙摆的褶皱，确保口红并没有擦花，你才轻轻敲响会客室的门。

这是你和Sebastian严格意义上的第一次会“面”。上一次也是在这家医院，不过你并没有见到他的脸，一切都发生在完全的黑暗之中。

男人的呻吟、喘息和生殖器被湿润温暖的裹陷，你能嗅的出来被催熟热潮期的味道不过这并不妨碍你享受这一切，毕竟Alpha为此付了双倍的价钱。

医生告诉你自然受孕会让胎儿的身体更加健康，不过即使在完全保密的条件下也很少有Omega会同意这么做。

所以当听到Sebastian愿意接受你开出的条件后，Alpha像是落定了某些锤子将他划分在外，做爱时也不曾留有一丝半分在意，像是对待一块肉而已。

“对不起....能不能..不要压到我的右臂....”

Omega从喉咙口发出如蚊子叫一样的请求，那声音交杂在呻吟之中细小到你差点就要忽视。

“抱歉...” 他抽噎了一下，明明该道歉的人是你才对。

然而签下同意自然受孕的协议书的Omega已经没有了反抗的权利，他像一只任人宰割的、被剥的干干净净地羔羊那样躺在分娩的手术台上，大张着腿撅着流水的屁股等待着被你操。

Alpha的视线一片漆黑，黑暗中呼吸浑浊。于是你将禁锢在他手腕上的力道随意的转移到了小腹，那里的皮肤柔软又平坦，很难想象这里即将诞生一个生命。

Omega似乎松了一口气，他说“谢谢”

除了“太深了”“疼”和乱七八糟的叫床以外，这是你记得他为数不多的两句话。

......

你开始有些烦躁，为接下来的对话而口干舌燥。

距离这事已经过去半年了。听医生说一发中弹，胎儿很健康，Alpha每个月也有定期支付汇款。这时候他为什么忽然想见你？

有些不好的念头浮现出来，听说代孕Omega以孩子敲诈勒索的不在少数，又或者母性大发不愿将孩子交出的也有。难道.....你的脸一点点沉了下去。

会客室里传来桌椅移动的手忙脚乱声。

——“请进”

门被打开了，你走了进去。

扑鼻而来的是孕期Omega成熟而甜美的信息素，Alpha错愕地抬头看见的是一张英俊而略带憔悴的脸，omega隆起的小腹明显，他右手依靠着沙发站起向你伸出左手。

“ 您好，再次见面，我是Sebastian。”

Sebastian讨好的笑容太过明显，抖动的声线却出卖了他假装的镇定。你细细打量着他，似乎是想弥补那晚缺失的视觉体验又是像为窥探长久以来对Omega的好奇心。

乌黑与银丝交杂的短发被刻意梳理的一丝不苟，星光蓝的瞳孔此刻写满了交错不安，还有那双因紧张而且不断被舔湿的粉唇——哦，你发痒的双唇似乎已经感触到那柔软湿润的滋味。

天，Alpha仿佛终于知道他们为什么会禁止你们相见。

Sebastian的体香与无意识的举动都能让你下一秒化身为发情的野兽。

“ ...你好 ”

你勉强伸出手，又怕克制不住自己似的飞快缩了回去。

Omega的笑容僵了僵，装作若无其事的继续微笑着缓和气氛。

“ 抱歉，您需要喝点什么吗？咖啡还是茶？医生说贵宾室还有红酒提供，不过我想在医院喝酒似乎....”

“水就可以” 你打断了他。

Sebastian点点头，看得出来他对话题的终止感到不知所措。

“ 那需要来些点心吗？ 有饼干和蜂蜜，我刚刚尝过这里的蛋糕，味道很不错....”

“ 不用了！”

Alpha再次粗暴地打断了他，Omega的脸色一下子变得苍白。“ 你找我来到底想说什么？”

你已经做好了最坏的打算，毁约、堕胎、要挟……alpha胃部下沉屏住呼吸，心底说不清道不明的残留着一丝希望——希望那难听的字眼不会从那双柔软漂亮的唇里说出。

“ 请您....收留我。” 

Sebastian说这话的同时跪倒在了你脚边，像条怯生生的小狗一样生怕你厌恶又近乎本能地摇着尾巴讨好靠近。见你没有拒绝躲开，他大胆地将脸颊靠在你手背，温热的呼吸在你心尖阵阵荡漾波纹。

“ 请您收留我，我已经无处可去了，房东将我赶了出来。没有旅店会接收一个没有Alpha的怀孕Omega…而我身上的钱只够支付两天的住院费用…”

Alpha愣在了原地。

原本满腹假想的怒气与据理论争化为乌有，你连忙扶起Sebastian。

“ 等等，你是说你没有地方住？可我明明每个月都有支付一笔用于照顾你起居的钱。”

“ ....是” Omega无力的笑了笑，“但合同规定我现在只能拿到一半的费用。只有当孩子平安的生产之后才能....”

Alpha从来没有认真读过那份合同，只在律师默认的情况下签了字，只是想来即便在今日也哪有对Omega平等的条约。

你的眉头一点点皱起来，哑声道“ 你是说你没有受到很好的照顾？”

他立马摇摇头，“不，您放心孩子很健康，我可以保证！”

Sebastian似乎是曲解了你的意思，信息素随着情绪波动起伏。他把你的手放在隆起的小腹，蓝眼睛瞪的大大的一脸真诚的看着你。

Alpha说不出话来了，只是遵从本能缓慢而贪婪地抚摸着Omega的肚子。

皮肤相触的感觉，像是有电流一样你似乎能感受到生命的律动直通你的心脏。Alpha心跳加快，扭头看向小心翼翼偷瞄你的Omega。

他慌张地露出一个笑容，眼底的讨好明晃晃。

Alpha忽然对自己感到前所未有的厌恶。

“ 你想和我回家 ？” 你问Sebastian

那双嘴唇又被来回舔弄，他局促的说。“您放心我不会打扰您很久，直到...直到..我找到新的住处我就会立马搬走....”

你无法再忍受的收回双手，死命克制住下一秒就会吻上那双唇的冲动。 

“对不起....” 你喃喃到。

Sebastian再次曲解了你的意思。他慌张说到 “ 我不会麻烦您，我可以照顾好自己。...您是我唯一能想到的人了…...”

他顿了顿。空气里的信息素忽然变了氛围，诱惑而粘腻。Sebastian的声音小心翼翼，他说“ 我问过医生了，最开始3个月之后我还可以被操。求您.....”

你从未如此想自我阉割，但身为Alpha的本能却已经可耻的让你硬了起来，甚至不由自主的散发出信息素。

“ 咳，听着Sebastian，我...我很抱歉让你处于这样情况。这本来就是我的错，你当然可以跟我回家。也许不是很熟练，但我一定会让你受到比现在更好的照顾好吗？” 

你试图尽量用严肃的方式掩盖自己硬了的事实，Omega坨红着脸愣愣的看你。

“ 你..你可以想住多久就住多久，我是说即便是在孩子出生之后你也可以住下去。当然...”你吞了口水，尽力赶走脑中那晚的旎璇，Sebastian的呻吟、丰满的屁股、柔韧的大腿、还有那个流水的小洞...

哦，天呐，他甚至比以前更好闻了。

“ 当然！ 你没有要和我做爱的必要。”说出这话好像在狠狠煽自己一巴掌。

Sebastian惊讶的微张着嘴，眼里写满不解。

“ 我是说，在我们都自愿的情况下才可以....”

你艰难的喘了一口气，这才感觉好受些。

他点点头，像是收到了不属于自己的圣诞礼物一样。小声的说着“ 谢谢...谢谢您，我简直不敢相信。我是说...  
其实怀孕期间我也会格外想念您的信息素....”，Sebastian英俊的脸变得通红。

哦上帝啊，从现在开始你也许会无时无刻想念Omega的信息素。

“ 那..那很好” 你忽然有些嘴笨，“我们...”

“咕～”

一个声音打破了尴尬的僵局，Sebastian窘迫的捂住肚子。他急忙解释，“ 我..我有吃饱，只不过他变得更容易饿了....对不起....”

Alpha恨不得现在就回去撕毁那份令人作呕的合约，却又抱着一丝侥幸的心态拾起心绪。

你转头牵起Omega的手，露出今天的第一个笑容。

“ 我们走吧。”

BY 安落叶


End file.
